memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Realität und Canon
Mein Text ... Informationen über die reale Postion im Weltraum Ich finde diese Information nicht unnütz oder zu weit über MA hinaus. Außerdme habe ich sie bei anderne realbekannten Sternen oder Planeten um realbekannte Stern auch eingefügt, daher aufgrund der Einheitlichkeit der Artikel habe ich sie wieder eingefügt. --Mark McWire 16:16, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :#Links ist eine ungenaue Aussage. Je nachdem, wie man die Sternenkarte hält, ist links an einer anderen Stelle. :#Woher ist die Angabe, dass der Alpha Quadrant sich nach "Links" erstreckt?--Tobi72 17:55, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Und wenn das bei den anderen Sternen auch so steht, dann ist das genauso ungenau und irreführend und gehört meiner Ansicht nach entfernt.--Tobi72 17:58, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ließt du überhaupt was ich schrieb? Das sich der Alpha-Quadrant nach Links erstreckt wird aus mehreren kanonischen Sternenkarten aus DS9 ersichtlich, da dort der Verlauf der Kampfzone so dargestellt ist, dass "Links" die Cardassianer und "Rechts" die Klingonen und die Föderation sind. Da die Klingonen auch einen Bezug zum Beta-Quadrant haben, die Cardassianer jedoch nicht, sollte der Beta-Quadrant "rechts" sein. --Mark McWire 18:10, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich lese was du schreibst und das ist totaler Blödsinn... Komm mir nicht mit links rechts usw. bei DS9. Da gibt es genauso Gegenbeispiele. Wie z.B. dass die Flotte der Föderation in "Das, was du zurückläßt Teil I" nämlich laut dem Bildschirm von Weyoun von links kommt, um Cardassia anzugreifen. Also kannst du keine Positionsangaben machen, in denen links oder rechts vorkommt. Die Karte ist übrigens die ganze Episode über im Hintergrund zu sehen...--Tobi72 18:24, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich gebe immer ienen Bezugspunkt und nicht nur eine Richtungsangabe ab und ich schreibe keinen Blödsinn sondern du bist anscheinend nur Blöd es zu lesen ;) --Mark McWire 18:26, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für das Kompliment. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass dies nicht genau ist. Wenn ich vor dem Auto stehe, sitzt der Fahrer von mir aus gesehen rechts, wenn ich hinter dem Auto stehe, sitzt der Fahrer links. Und genau so ist es mit einer einfach eingeworfenen Angabe links in einer Galaxy, so lange du nicht die Richtung mit angibst, von der aus du schaust... Und die Richtungsangaben, die du machst, beziehen sich auf nicht canonisches Material und gehören in dieser Form nicht in die HGI. Da links eine relative Richtungsangabe ist und keine fixe Richtungsangabe.--Tobi72 18:30, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Erstens, und vollkommen unabhängig von der Diskussion: keine beleidigende Angriffe! Zweitens hat Tobi vollkommen Recht, wo "links" und wo "rechts" ist hängt davon ab, ob man von "oben" oder von "unten" auf die Galaxie schaut, und das ist nicht festgelegt, es gibt scheinabr Beispiele für beides und sicherlich unzählige Fälle mehr, in denen es gar nicht erkennbar ist. Genau deswegen ist diese Aussage nicht nur nicht haltbar, sondern auch überhaupt nicht hilfreich, denn dem Leser wird damit nichts gesagt. Es sollte definitiv entfernt werden--Bravomike 18:34, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Wenn Tobi72 aufhört Blödsinn zu sagen, höre ich auf Blöd zu sagen ;) --Mark McWire 19:57, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Ich übrigen merk ich mir in Zukunft, dass das Wort "Draufsicht" euch scheinbar nicht geläufig ist und werde stattdessen den Begriff "aus Sicht von oben" verwenden. --Mark McWire 20:10, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Und noch etwas. Der Sternenflottenatlas kann auch nicht wirklich als Referenz verwendet werden. In der Episode wurde gesagt, dass der cardassianische Raum an das romulanische Imperium angrenzt. Und im Sternenatlas liegt die Föderation und vor allem die Erde zwischen beiden. Das wiederspricht also komplette dem Canon.--Tobi72 20:12, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Jetzt da der galaktische Nordpol ins Spiel kommt wird die Sache klarer und erstmals haltbar(er). Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie sinnvoll der Hinweis ist, aber egal, man sollte trotzdem über eine bessere Formulierung nachdenken. Immer noch ist "links" und "rechts" nämlich nicht ausreichend, zwar ist jetzt klar, von wo ich auf die Galaxie schaue, aber nicht, ob ich sie mir so drehe, dass die Erde "oben" oder "unten" ist. "in/gegen Uhrzeigersinnrichtung" oder ähnliches wäre korrekt.--Bravomike 20:14, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :das mit der Draufsicht habe ich schon verstanden, aber du verstehst immer noch nicht, was ich meine. Wenn ich mir z.B. Deutschland von oben anschaue, dann liegt, wenn ich von Süden auf den Atlas schaue, Berlin links. Wenn ich aber von Norden auf Deutschland schaue, dann liegt Berlin rechts. Die Galaxy hat aber kein Norden oder Süden. Deshalb kannst du auch nicht sagen, von wo aus du das links und rechts verwenden willst... Und wie schon geschrieben, ist das alles nicht canonisch zu belegen. Genau wie Bravo sehe ich es so, dass es nicht möglich ist, einen galaktischen Nordpol festzulegen. Dazu gibt es keine canonischen Hinweise.--Tobi72 20:20, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Naja, galaktischer Norpol ist schon richtig, das wird so (real) gemacht (natürlich auch willkürlich). Aber das löst ja nur eines von zwei Problemen, wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo die Erde auf unserer Karte ist, als Bezugspunkt ist das unzureichend. Und alles zu erklären wird wieder so kompliziert, dass die HGI im Endeffekt sinnlos wird.--Bravomike 20:25, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::: @ Sternenatlas: Sagen euch die Wort drei dimensional etwas? Der Sternenatlas, den ich übrigends diesmal nicht als Referenz genommen habe, sondern ein realastronomisches Buch mit wissenschaftlich gesicherten Sternenkarten der Milchstraße die nur reale Sterne enthalten, zeigt nur 2.dimensionale Projektionsdarstellungen. Im Prinzip sind das Schichtzeichnungen von Ebenen der Milchstraße. Es wäre sehr gut möglich und sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Raumgebiete in anderen Ebenen/Schichten Verknüpfungspunkte haben. Dieses zweidimensionale Denken was Spock schon bei Khan bemängelte, ist bei solchen Diskussionen ein echtes Problem. Was wir bräuchten wäre eine 3-dimensionale Simulation. Für reale Sterne gibts sowas ja zum Glück in Form eines "3D-Atlas der Sterne", den ich zufälligerweise besitze, da echte Astronomie ein langlebiges Hobby von mir ist :) --Mark McWire 20:28, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: PS: Ich habe eine bessere Idee, ich entfernde die HGI-Text und verlinke einfach auf eine Sternenkarte in der Wikipedia, die die realen Verhältnisse zeigt. Dann sparen wir uns die ganzen Spitzfindigkeiten. --Mark McWire 20:28, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das sind alles keine canonischen Informationen. Und für MA/de vollkommen uninteressant. Wir sollten das entfernen. Wir bemühen uns gerade noncanon zu entfernen und dann brauchen wir die Angaben nicht. Das ist die Aufgabe von Wikipedia und nicht von uns. Da wir einen Wiki-Link haben ist das vollkommen ausreichend.--Tobi72 20:41, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Das Problem ist, dass wir in all den Diskussionen über Quadranten-Grenzen und Co vergessen vergessen, wo sich diese Sterne in Wirklichkeit befinden. Natürlich sind das keine kanonischen Informationen, aber es sind Hintergrundinformationen. Ich werde alle meine HGI in den anderne Planetenartikel an denen von diesem Artikel anpassen und die unnötigen Infos entfernen. --Mark McWire 20:44, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Wir haben das niemals vergessen, zumindest ich nicht, aber wenn ich die Position von Beta Rigel wissen will, komme ich nicht zu MA, sondern gehe zu Wikipeida oder einer Astronomieseite. Da kann ich dann die Infors, die ich will, finden. Aber das ist meine Meinung. Grundsätzlich sollte so etwas nicht nur von 2 Personen entschieden werden, deshalb sollten alle mitreden.--Tobi72 20:49, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Was die Positionierung in einem leeren Raum geht, benötigt man (wie man es vom GPS) kennt mindestens 3 Orientierungspunkte X-, Y- und Z-Achse. Nur mit diesen Koordinatenpunkten kann ein Punkt im 3D-Raum bestimmt werden. Auf zweidimensionaler Ebene fällt dies natürlich leichter (Hier zur X- und Y-Achse). Wenn man nun einen Ausgangspunkt ermittelt, der dem Sol-System gleicht ist dies nicht ausreichend. Ein zweiter bekannter Bezugspunkt fehlt. Z.B. könnte man hier das Zentrum der Milchstraße annehmen. Tobi und Bravo haben demnach vollkommen recht, wenn sie sagen, dass man die Karte drehen und wenden kann wie man will. Für jeden unbefangenen Betrachter ändert sich die Position je nach Betrachtungsweise. Ein Quadrat beispielsweise sieht von jeder Seite gleich aus. Egal wo man steht. Malt man nun einen Punkt hinein, hat die Person die Punkt gemalt hat mit Sicherheit eine andere Auffassung der Position, wie die Person, die daneben oder gegenüber sitzt. Da man also nicht weiß, wie rum man die Sternenkarte der Milchstraße zu drehen hat und somit keinen Bezug hat gehen Bedeutungen wie rechts, links, oben und unten verloren... --HeatPoint | discuss | 20:58, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Nur mal ein Beispiel zur Verdeutlichung was ich meine: Wir haben 3 Sterne in Star Trek, die Sonne, Stern A und Stern B. Stern A und Stern B sollen jeweils dem HGI nach reale Sterne sein. Wir wissen aufgrund realer Sternekarten oder einfach nur indem wie mal in der Nacht nach oben schauen, dass Stern A und Stern B sich jeweils auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Erde befinden. Außerdem wissen wir das Stern A 5000 Lj von der Erde entfernt liegt und Stern B z.B. 10.000 Lj. Die HGI-Schlussfolgerung darauf wäre, dass entweder Stern A oder Stern B im Beta-Quadranten liegt, wenn der jeweils andere im Alpha-Quadranten liegt oder falls beide Sterne im Alpha-Quadrant liegen sollen die Grenze Alpha-Beta mindestens 5000 Lj von der Erde entfernt sein muss oder falls beide Sterne im Beta-Quadrant liegen sollen, die Erde auch im Beta-Quadrant liegen muss --Mark McWire 21:03, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich stelle fest, dass "gegenüberliegenden Seiten" nicht gerade eine konkrete Beschreibung ist um einen Punkt zu fixieren. Schau von Australien in den Himmel und von Deutschland und schon sind die Sterne an zwei verschiedenen Positionen. Wo ist deiner Meinung nach gegenüber? --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:11, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Gegenüberliegend vom selben Beobachtungsstandort zur selben Zeit aus... also quasi Stern A über mir und Stern B unter mir (wenn man durch den Erdkörper blicken könnte). Mir geht es nicht darum solche Schlussfolgerungen in die HGI aufzunehmen, diese kann jeder für sich selbst ziehen, es geht mir darum, dass dem Leser keine HGI- vorenthalten werden, damit er eben solche Schlüsse ziehen kann.--Mark McWire 21:14, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Und genau DAS ist das Problem. Wie soll jemand da durchblicken, der keine Ahnung hat und sich diesen Artikel anschaut? Wenn der Besucher derzeit in den USA wohnt, ist der Standort ein komplett anderer. Zumal sich die Erde dreht. D.h. deine Positionsangabe ist niemals fix. Gegenüberliegend könnte nämlich auch bedeuten: Stern A vor mir und Stern B hinter mir. --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:18, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Aus genau DIESEM Grund möchte ich ja auch alle meine missverständlichen Worte entfernen und stattdessen auf die Wikipedia und dort auf eine reale Karte verlinken, wo die Sterne realtiv zur Sonne eingezeichnet sind. Dann kann jeder sich selbst ein Bild machen und sieht das z.B. Cor Caroli auf der anderen Seite der Karte liegt als z.B. Regulus. Damit sieht man sofort "Aha... Wenn die Quadrantgrenze durch die Sonne verläuft, muss entweder Cor Caroli oder Regulus im Beta-Quadrant liegen oder die HGI aus den Referenzwerken ist falsch und die Grenze muss weiter links oder rechts liegen." --Mark McWire 21:23, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::: Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich aufgrund meines versteiften Canon-Denkens unbeliebt mache. Aber die Karten in der Wikipedia sind für Star Trek nicht canonisch. Was wenn sich der gute alte Mr. Roddenberry sich kurzerhand überlegt hat, Cor Caroli ein Stückchen zu verschieben? --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:36, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Darin unterscheide ich mich eben von 90% der anderne User in MA, ich denke zuerst an reale Fakten in realen wissenschaftlichen Denkmustern und erst in zweiter Linie kanonisch. Roddenberry kann die Sterne nicht nach belieben verschieben, weil es eben nicht geht ;) Er kann anderen Sternen gleiche Namen geben, zugegeben, für diese Möglichkeit bin ich sogar Stück weit offen. Star Trek wirbt förmlich damit sich der Realität ein Stück weit verpflichtet zu fühlen und sein Canon möglichst realistisch darzustellen und reale Astronomie und Physik so gut es geht zu berücksichtigen. Dieser Anspruch war neben den guten Geschichten wohl der Hauptgrund warum ich Fan dieser Serie geworden bin und daran halte ich fest, auch wenn ich mich damit nicht auf jeder Ebene der Star Trek Informationsverarbeitung beliebt mach. Ums nochmal kurz und knapp zu sagen: Star Trek Canon ist für mich nur solange relevant, bis es von der Realität eingeholt wird, egal ob im positiven bestätigenden Sinne oder im negativen widersprechenden Sinne. Bisher gibt es eine überschaubare Anzahl von kanonischen Dingen, die sich mit der Realität nicht so ganz vertragen. --Mark McWire 21:46, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich wie ein Träumer durch die Welt laufe und ständig alles mit ST oder anderem vergleiche. Ich beziehe mich alleine auf die mir vorliegenden Fakten aus den canonischen Materialien, die für diese Datenbank zugrunde liegen und gelegt werden. Eines haben wir jedenfalls gemeinsam: Der Grund warum wir Fans des ST-Universums sind. Aber wenn es nicht beim Canon bleibt, hat eine Datenbank imo keinen Sinn. Warum eine Datenbank erstellen, wenn diese nicht auf Tatsachen beruht, die mit dem Zweck der Datenbank zusammenhängen? ST ist wie viele Filme und Serien nunmal Fiktion und Film. Da ist alles erlaubt. Selbst wenn man mit einer gewissen Realitätsnähe wirbt, schließt dies nicht aus, diese bei vielen Gelegenheiten ein wenig zu "verbiegen" um die Handlung. Glaubst du vielleicht das wir 2151 also in 143 Jahren ein Raumschiff a la der NX-01 zur Verfügung haben? Geschweige denn vom Warp-Antrieb in rund 50/60 Jahren? Sicherlich muss sich auch dieser Punkt in die Story und das Universum einfügen, dennoch... --HeatPoint | discuss | 22:24, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Ich finde nur man sollte der Realität bei den HGI gegenüber son Kram wie Romanen den Vorzug geben. Ein Widerspruch ein Unterschied oder auch eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Canon und Realität sollte durchaus erwähnenswert sein. Mich stört nicht eure Einstellung, die der Schreiberlinge, da ihr wenigsten Ahnung von dem habt was ihr von euch gebt, mich stört vielmehr, aufgrund das einige ST-Fans MA wie den Heiligen Gral behandeln, die Überbewertung der canon-Fakten bei der Serienanalyse. Wenn also ein Raumschiff Enterprise-A in 12 Stunden mal eben zum galaktischen Kern vordringt und im Gegenzug ein Raumschiff Voyager für diese Strecke umgerechnet 35 Jahre benötigen soll, obwohl sie 100 Jahre später im Dienst ist, ist das für mich schlicht und ergreifend ein Autorenfehler. Sowas kann man nicht entschuldigen oder versuchen irgendwie sich mit canon herauszuwurschteln, es ist und bleibt ein Fehler/Widerspruch vom realwissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus gesehen. Genauso ist es ein Fehler den Beta-Quadrant, obwohl die Quadranteneinteilung nun extra für Star Trek erfunden wurde, was die ganze Sache noch kurioser macht, konsequent zu ignorieren und alles einzig und alleine auf den Alpha-Quadranten zu beschränken, nur weil man die Zuschauer für zu dämlich hält mit dem Hintergrundwissen klarzukommen. Dabei wurde irgendwann mal hinter den Kulissen festgelegt, dass der Beta-Quadrant da irgendwo in der Nähe sein soll und das die Romulaner und Klingonen dort ihren "Spielplatz" haben. Er wurde sogar in galaktischen Karten eingezeichnet. Diese ganzen kleinen Spielerein, die Star Trek so realistisch wirken lassen, werden von den Autoren mit Füßen getreten, sei es die ausgeklügelte Warpskala oder das Nummerierungsschema der Raumschiffe oder eben das Planetenklassifikationsschema und die Quadranteneinteilung der Milchstraße, die so wie sie sind in jedem Astronomiebuch stehen könnten, ohne das sie unwissenschaftlich oder deplatziert wirken. Sowas stört mich einfach und in dessen Folge stört es mich, dass man auf diese Probleme auf einer der angesehensten Star Trek Seiten nicht hinweisen darf. Da wird sich von Okuda und Co groß Mühe gemacht einen Bogen zwischen Canon und Realität zu spannen und es wird einfach zugunsten der fehlerhaften Folgeninformationen ignoriert. Ich kann zwar eure Intentionen verstehen, aber im Grunde teile ich sie nicht. Für mich ist das reine Canon nicht die ganze Wahrheit und hat auch keinen Wahrheitsanspruch, weil es voller Fehler und Wiedersprüche ist. Die Referenzwerke machen zwar zugunsten des Canon Fehler, aber sind im Vergleich Realität viel ausgewogener, hintergründiger und damit realistischer. Da geht zwar an der Problemstellung von MA sicherlich vorbei, so sehe ich die Sache aber nunmal. Für mich zählt nur das, was der Realität am nächsten kommt und nicht das was über den Fernseher flimmert. --23:48, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Also nochmal: Wir haben nichts gegen die Realität. Allerdings sind wir dafür nicht zuständig. Das ist die Aufgabe von Wikipedia. Wir geben an, dass der Stern auf Realität basiert und einen Link zu Wikipedia. Den Rest muss man selbst herausfinden. Und in dem Fall um den es ursprünglich geht, ist das sogar noch eher zweifelhaft. Ich meine es ist nicht mal sicher, dass Cor Caroli V wirklich um Cor Caroli kreist. Die Angabe ist wie wir im Cor Caroli-Artikel, der gelöscht werden soll, nicht canonisch und dann schreiben wir da in die HGI alles über Cor Caroli. Das hat nicht mehr viel mit unserer Canonpolitik zu tun.--Tobi72 03:37, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) sorry, ich habe den anlass der diskussion nicht so ganz mitbekommen. ich weis nicht genau um welche karte es geht. ich denke mal es geht um die aus DS9 die datzu dienen sollten den verlauf des dominion kriges zu illustrieren. ich denke, um den krieg zu illustrieren muss man nicht zwingend die draufsicht wählen. stellen wir uns mal vor, der raum des dominion sei zylindrisch und und breitet sich in der vertikalen aus. in diesem falle währe eine 'draufsicht' eher unnütz. was die positionen der realen sterne angeht. sie müssen nicht zwingend mit denen aus star trek uberein stimmen. ob 40 eridani a jetzt ein stern der Spektralklasse K1V oder G2V ist, oder ob es im Pazifik nicht doch eine Insel namens Gravett Island gibt, macht star trek jetzt nicht zwingend unrealistisch. tatsächlich sind die positionen einieger realer sterne, zumindest aus einer gewissen perspektive canon. ausserdem sind ein großer haufen sternenkonstellationen canon, es war mal eine bestimmte himmelskarte in tos zu sehen. finde das bild gerade nicht.--85.178.201.47 10:36, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Es geht hier nicht darum, den Dominionkrieg zu ilustrieren, sondern darum, was in die HGI zu Artikeln geschrieben, bzw. was in den Artikeln in den HGI gezeigt wird, um die Position der Sterne in der Realität zu zeigen. Und ich bin weiter dafür, die Realität in diesem Fall z.B. Wikipedia zu überlassen. Wir sollten uns auf den Canon konzentrieren. Wer die Realität will, kommt sicher nicht zu MA. Die Realität ist nicht Aufgabe von MA. :Wie schon zuvor geschrieben, ist es ja nicht einmal canonisch belegt, dass es sich bei den angegebenen Sternen wirklich um die Sterne handelt, um die sich die canonischen Planeten drehen. Deshalb sollte dort auch nicht die Position des Sternes angegeben sein.--Tobi72 21:14, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::zustimmung: die realität ist nicht zwingend canon--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:19, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ach so. Hierhin ist die Diskussion verschwunden ;)... Richtig! Wie ich oben schon geschrieben habe! Man sollte sich auf eine "Schiene" einigen und die ist diesem Fall halt Canon und nicht die Realität... Wenn Star Trek sagt: Die Erde ist eine Scheibe, dann steht das auch so im Artikel. Höchstens in den HGI's wird darauf hingewiesen, dass es sein könnte, dass die Erde rund ist! --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:32, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Guter Vergleich Heatpoint! --HenK | discuss 21:43, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::: In dem Fall wäre wohl eine HGI angebracht, dass das Canon im Widerspruch zur Realität steht und das in der Realität die Erde ein Rotationsellipsoid ist. Es kann nicht nur sein, sondern es ist auch so. ;)--22:39, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Ich persönlich würde ja in dem Fall lieber schreiben, dass die Star Trek Produzenten lieber nochmal die Grundschule besuchen sollten... aber das wäre ja wieder ein Wertung *lach* --22:41, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Mein Senf dazu Ein Quadrant oder ein Sektor kann keine realistischen Einteilung innerhalb unserer Galaxie sein, denn dafür sind sie zu ungenau. Das liegt unmittelbar daran, dass unsere Galaxis kein statisches Gebilde á la Newton ist, sondern ein dynamisches Gebilde á la Einstein. Die ganze Milchstraße rotiert einmal alle 120000 Jahre um ihr eigenes Zentrum. Somit müsste die Quadranten-Karte alle 30000 Jahr um 90 Grad gedreht werden, um aktuell zu bleiben. Sektoren wären, rein geometrisch betrachtet, weitere Untersektionen der Quadranten die umso mehr Raum beinhalten, je weiter sie vom gedachten Zentrum entfernt sind. Der Hintergrund ist meiner Ansicht nach folgender: In Star Trek soll eine Zukunft kreiert werden, welche, je nach Serie, zwischen 150 und 370 Jahre von der Gegenwart entfernt liegt. Die Technik der Kartographie und Navigation im Weltall ist aber heute schon einiger Maßen komplex und wird in der Zukunft immer präziser, aber auch immer komplexer werden, so das "der Mensch von heute" daraus gar nicht schlau werden würde. Um "Technobabel" zu verhindern, greift der Drehbuchautor zu Vereinfachungen. Deren Schnittmenge mit der Realität ist aber nur in so weit gegeben als eine Kuh zu einem sphärischen Körper abstrahiert werden kann. Als Grundlage zur Bestimmung der Position ist diese Form der Vereinfachung unerheblich. Trotzdem würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, in einer Kugel eine Kuh zu sehen. Von daher: Kurs Richtung Fiktion. Energie! : (Frage: Wer ist "mein"?) Kleine Berichtigung: Eine Sonnenrotation dauert 250 Mio Jahre, somit rotiert auch der Rest in dieser Geschwindigkeit. Deine 120.000 Jahre würden für die äußeren Sterne der Milchstraße Überlichtgeschwindigkeit ergeben ;) Natürlich rotieren die Quadranten mit, da die Sonne als Eichungspunkt für die Grenze Alpha/Beta festgelegt ist. Die Längengrade der Erde rotieren ja auch mit der Erde mit, da sich der Nullmeridian in Europa befindet. Die Quadranteneinteilung und Sektorunteilung der Galaxie ist ein Analogon zur Längengradeinteilung der Erde. Das war wohl auch der Anstoßpunkt die die Produzenten zu dieser Idee gebracht haben. Im Star Trek Sternenatlas ist das System ja nochmal genau erklärt. --Mark McWire 02:09, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, wie unhöflich von mir. "mein" bezieht sich in diesem Fall auf mich, RandomTask, einem nicht registrierten User. Die inhaltliche Kritik nehme ich aber an. Das galaktische Jahr dauert tatsächlich etwa 250 Mio "irdische Jahre". Danke. Wenn ich jetzt nur wüsste, wie ich auf 120000 Jahre gekommen bin... - RandomTask (--84.60.207.177 17:05, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC)) Moin, die Frage wo is auf ner Sternenkarte rechts und links, oben und unten ist, haengt ganz davon ab wie herum ich sie drehe ... *ok* das is jetzt nicht ST Canon sondern RL. Im Weltraum werden 6 Richtungen unterschieden: Corewards (zur Mitte hin), Spinwards (in Drehrichtung), Tailwards (gegen die Drehrichtung, manchmal auch als Trailing bezeichnet), Rimwards (nach Aussen), Upwards (nach oben, bei Drehrichtung im Uhrzeigersinn) und Downwards (nach unten). Da sich in der Mitte der Galaxis ein schwarzes Loch befindet, wird bei einer Sektorkarte meist Corewards nach oben dargestellt. Leider haben die Authoren fuer das Technobabel und die Handwaving Physiks wo in Astrographic geschlafen, so dass sich diese Bezeichnungen wohl nicht fuer eine Canonische Beschreibung im MA eignet. -- 91.66.14.17 04:56, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Reale Sternenkarten zum Verlinken Lage des Sonnensystem innerhalb der Milchstraße dort findet man auch zahlreiche reale Sterne welche in Star Trek erwähnt wurden oder wo Planeten des entsprechenden Namens erwähnt wurden. --Mark McWire 20:31, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, aber meiner Auffassung nach ist das nicht Canon. Oder wird die Lage der Punkte die in der Wikipedia geschrieben stehen irgendwann einmal im ST-Universum beschrieben? --HeatPoint | discuss | 20:47, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Irgendwo hast du ja recht, wobei zahlreihe Karten in Star Trek aus dne Folgen einige Übereinstimmungen zeigen, da sie ja aus realen astronomischen Daten abgeleitet wurden, zumindestens was diejenigen Sterne angeht, die auch in der Realität unter diesem Namen exitieren. --Mark McWire 20:54, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Theoretisch müssten diese Karten dann aber in ST gezeigt od. von Paramount freigegeben werden, und das Wichtigste: Die Karten müssen mit Namen usw. bezeichnet sein. Da dies selten (und wenn dann nur undeutlich) geschieht, kann man m. E. keinen canonischen Bezug herstellen. --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:00, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: In ENT wurde eine Karte aus dem Sternenatlas von Geoffrey Mandel gezeigt, zumindestens aus meiner Sicht von Hörensagen, selbst gesehen habe ich sie nicht. Und auf dieser Karte stimmen alle realen Sterne mit denen realer Daten überein. --Mark McWire 21:07, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Beachte: Irgendwelche leuchtenden Pünktchen auf einem ENT-Monitor gelten nicht. Woher weißt du, dass der 5. Punkt in der unteren linken Ecke z.B. Stern XYZ ist? Wie gesagt, sie sollten beschriftet sein. Schreib' mir bitte bei Gelegenheit mal die Episode, dann schaue ich sie mir an. --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:14, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC)